Apples
by Achromatism
Summary: It's amazing where you can find love, in this case it falls out of an apple tree.


"They say that if you say the alphabet while you turn the apple and hold the stem, whichever letter you land on once the stem breaks is the first letter of who you will marry!" The little child chimed, twisting the apple in her hand as she cheerfully sang out each letter in a sing-song tone. Her blonde friend, clad all in black stood and watched with pale pink cheeks, secretly hoping it would land on an 'H'...

"G?" She questioned out loud as she held the stem up and looked at it, "I can't think of anyone whose name starts with a G, ve..." she looked pretty disappointed, but not as disappointed as her friend. Obliviously, she just took a step closer and patted his back, "Don't worry, Holy Roma, I'll share the apple with you.

"You're so sweet, Italy..."

...

"You're so sweet, Italy~!" Prussia chimed as the auburn haired boy carefully led a fork into his mouth, of which he clamped around the silverware and hummed in delight. "Ve, Gilberrrrt~ You don't have to call me by my nation name all the time, we're friends! You can call me Veneziano...Or Feliciano, even!" He giggled, tugging the fork back to his plate to scoop another piece and feed himself. Gil seemed delighted by that statement, visibly shivering in happiness, and face colouring a bright shade of red that showed up quite a bit with his pale face. "Feli, I dunno what I'd do without you!" He cheered, leaping across the couch to wrap his arms around the other and nuzzle his face into the tanned neck, Feli, of course just giggled in reply, accidently dropping the slice of cake onto the floor. "Ve... oopsie..."

Then suddenly a loud slam echoed in the room, and a blonde haired, blue-eyed man poked his head out of the doorway, a nasty scowl painted on his face. "Shut up!" Germany shouted, eyes like daggers stabbing into his two 'guests' (who were both more like moochers) on the couch. "It's hard enough concentrating with you guys talking out here, but if I have to hear that insatiable giggling all evening, I swear things will break and they will not be inanimate!" he threatened, then suddenly his eyes slid down to the cake smeared on the floor, almost like a magnet, and the two on the couch could swear they saw steam shoot out of Ludwigs ears.

"Get out!"

And with that, the two were shoved out of the house, a rude slam finalizing the gesture, and then silence. "Oi... We don't need him, Feli... I'm actually quite used to being kicked out of my own house!" He chuckled, hesitantly setting a hand on the Italians shoulder, which made him blush a little... he liked just touching him in any sort of way. Gil always seemed to get on his little brothers nerves, but then again... what didn't? He was just having fun, and didn't usually have much work to do since he was no longer a nation, he didn't even have a place of his own anymore... now he was just a parasite, it seemed. Feliciano was in the same boat, so to speak, at one time, both Italy's were governed differently, hence why Feli and Lovi both existed, but represented the same country, but now they were united and technically two weren't really needed... and Venice was sinking. Not that it wasn't always, but it's just been getting worse and worse. Feli and Gil both sort of knew they'd end up dying before long, it was all just a matter of time, really, so they needed to live life to the fullest, to not waste time on paperwork, or being grumpy... that's what their brothers were for.

"Feliciano, look out nice and sunny it is out! We should go to the park... maybe it's a good thing West kicked us out." Gil chirped, gazing up at the few clouds that decorated the blue sky. Maybe someday he'd become a cloud... "Alright, Gil~ Last one there's a rotton egg!" Feli giggled loudly, then sped off before Gil could even react. "Oi! Wait up!" He called out and went after him, determined to not be left in the dust.

"I win!" Gil laughed obnoxiously as he placed a hand on a tree and bent over to catch his breath, of which Feli did the same a few moments later when he caught up. "No fair... Ve, I started first, so I should have won..." Feli whined, plopping his head against the tree trunk. "No worrys, Italy, no one stands a chance against the awesome me!" He threw his head back and laughed some more, then sighed and opened his eyes, keeping his head tilted back so he could look up at the sky again. However, something else caught his eye instead. "Hey! Feli, look, it's an apple tree!" Gil squealed, there was nothing better than fresh grown apples... they always seemed to taste better than the ones you could buy at a market. Without listening for the Italians reply, Gil instantly gripped the branch of the tree and hoisted himself up, grunting as he slowly climbed up the decent sized tree like a monkey.

"Ve, be careful!" Feli called up, watching the crimson-eyed man make his way up. "No worries! I'm here! Lemme just... grab two apples..." Carefully, he leaned on one of the branches and managed to shake another which had two apples hanging off it, "In coming!" he called out as the apples fell, and luckily Feli was able to react quick enough to catch them. "Ve~! I caught 'em! I caught 'em!" He squealed, feeling so proud of himself for catching the fruit. After a couple moments, Gil jumped down from the branch and took both of the apples as he headed over to a fountain to clean them, then hand his amber-eyed friend his. "I remember when I was little, I used to always twist the stem of the apples off to see who I'd end up with..." Feliciano's eyes closed half way as he reminisced, it was a bitter-sweet memory. "I seemed to get the same letter, I remember that much, but I can't quite remember what it was...Ve..." with that, he began twisting the apple while holding the stem, the Prussian curiously watching.

"A...B...C..." The cracking of the stem tearing apart could be heard, it would break soon already. "D...E...F..."

Pop.

"...G."

Both of them were quiet for a moment. "G... I got G again." Feli looked at the stem in his hand awkwardly, not really putting it all together. "G... as in Gilbert?" Gil asked quietly, a small smile creeping on his face, and Feli's eyes widened as his face suddenly turned red. "I-I...Gil... Hehe...Yeah, I suppose." He gently wrapped his tanned fingers around the stem, almost as if it were a delicate piece of glass that he didn't want to drop. "...I guess you're the one the apple wants me to be with." The Italian giggled, and Gil stepped forward.

" That doesn't sound like a bad idea..." he mumbled quietly, then hesitantly wrapped both of his arms around Feli, who only let out a relaxed sigh. He was so warm, despite his outward appearance of being pale and white like snow. "Ve... It doesn't." Feli purred, extending his arms out to wrap around his prussian, letting the apple stem fall freely into the grass.


End file.
